1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for implanting seeds in soil on any type of terrain with a single downward movement of the device by the operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
As modern farm equipment has developed, the trend has been toward ever-increasing complexity, size, and cost of equipment. This development has tended to concentrate on the areas of farming in which a substantial market for equipment exists. By comparison, the market for simpler, manually operable implements or tools has been relatively modest. In the recent past, such tools have been principally purchased by people who garden as a hobby and, as a consequence, the market for such has been limited.
Available devices for house gardening use all generally operate similarly. A furrow must first be dug, and the device, which typically rolls on one or more wheels, is walked along the furrow and the seeds are dropped, and must then be covered. Such a device does not obviate the need to first till the soil and make a furrow, and then after using the device to close the furrow. This type of device also does not function well on hills, and is limited to gentle slopes. It also will not work with bulbs or large seeds.
It is therefore apparent that a need exists for a device which will operate manually, and which is inexpensive. The device should be operable on any type of terrain, and it must be easy to use. It should not require tilled soil to plant in, but rather should be capable of planting seeds into untilled ground. Finally, it should be usable by individuals or farmers in land which is not amenable to tilling by conventional farming equipment.